Animal chews are widely available both for promoting dental hygiene in animals and for pet toys. Chews can be fabricated from any number of materials ranging from rope, plastic, nylon, pig and cow by products, and the like. While animal chews are generally known, heretofore, it has not been known to fabricate an animal chew from a rope wherein the rope is interlaced with a ribbon or the like carrying indicia such as names, slogans, advertisements, or the like.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide an animal chew which is comprised of rope or other fibers having an indicia carrying ribbon interwoven therewith.